Hardcore Leveling Warrior/Misc.
|alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Gallery |tab3 = Personality |tab4 = Skills, Abilities & Items |tab5 = History |tab6 = Relationships |tab7 = Misc. }} Major Battles * Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Mama Queen Rabbit * Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Master Swordsman (multiple times) * Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Radish Kimchi * Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Guan Yu * Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Raid Monster * Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Imugi * Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Anti-Hardcore Leveling Warrior Alliance * Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Zero * Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Scallion Head * Hardcore Leveling Warrior and Sora vs Zombies (Black Magic Dungeon Arc) * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Dark and Sora vs Bogorba and Black Magic Dungeon Witch * Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Dark and Sora vs Le. Lazie * Hardcore Leveling Warrior vs Deer Man Merchandise Advertisement Game Appearances Notes & Trivia * Hardcore Leveling Warrior's name in Korean Hangul, 열렙전사, can also be roughly translated to 'Warrior Who Levels Up as if on Fire'. * His character name, Hardcore Leveling Warrior, was first revealed in Episode 1. His birth name was revealed in Episode 4. * Choco Pork Stew called him '고수님' (Romaja: gosu-nim). Gosu ''refers to or describes someone who is highly skilled, used especially in video and computer gaming. Nim (님) is also a title of respect. Nim (님) is usually attached to professions. ''nim (Hangul: 님) is the highest form of honorifics and above -''ssi'', but is still used as a commonplace honorific for guests, customers, clients, and unfamiliar individuals. -''nim'' is also used towards someone who is revered and admired for having a significant amount of skill, intellect, knowledge, etc. and is used for people who are of a higher rank than oneself. Examples include family members (eomeo-nim 어머님 & abeo-nim 아버님), teachers (seonsaeng-nim 선생님), holy men (e.g. pastors – moksa-nim 목사님), and a God (haneu-nim 하느님 / hana-nim 하나님). ''-nim'' will follow addressees' names on letters/emails and postal packages. * Dark refers to Hardcore Leveling Warrior as 돈벌레 (Romaja: donbeolle) which Webtoon translates as 'Snob'. ** 돈벌레 literally translates to 'Hireling' or 'Pensionary', which can both mean a person who works solely for rewards/money. This translation fits the most with the usage in the Webtoon. ** 돈벌레 (Don Bal Leh) is also the Hangul for 'Centipede'. There is Korean superstition that if you see a Centipede that money will come your way. The 돈(Don) in 돈벌레 also means money. So in literal translations centipede in Korean means 'Money Bug'. This is ironic because HCLW is the exact opposite of this. * Pooh Upooh actually refers to Hardcore Leveling Warrior as a 'Snob' (Hangul: 속물, Romaja: donbeolle). ** A 'Snob' in Korea is a person who spends all their time pursuing power and profit, fulfilling meaningless things such as vanity, sexual pleasure, and are narrow minded. * Hardcore Leveling Warrior is sometimes called 'The Hardcore Leveling Warrior' (열렙전사야, yeollebjeonsaya) by himself and other characters. This has annoyed some English speaking fans who insist he be simply called 'Hardcore Leveling Warrior'. * He appears to be right-handed as he signed Heart Heater's contract in Episode 1. He fights predominantly with his left hand but is equally capable of fighting with his right hand as seen in Episode 24, where he changed his attack pattern. * HCLW has been single all his life and this is apparently known by everybody. It is a very sensitive subject to him.Episode 88 * After he became a Ranker, the players who lost something to HCLW shared his information on the Internet forum and no one wanted to make a bet any more. He considered getting plastic surgery to change his appearance and even switching his character's gender to female, but in the end he chose to 'bait' players into accepting bets.Episode 94 * Hardcore Leveling Warrior has a unique walking style where he folds his arm behind his head whilst walking.Episode 11Episode 51Episode 61Episode 92 * His two favourite items are The Sword of Honor and the +16 Hero's Sword. * HCLW managed to escape his barrel and save Lila but it is possible he had the assistance of The Witch. References Category:Character Subpages